Human
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: "Maybe Joker would allow himself to be human. Just for one night, just for one man." Joker/Batman Jack/Bruce. One-shot


Maybe Joker would allow himself to be human. Just for one night, just for one man.

Joker shed his suit. Tonight he would not be Joker, tonight he would be Jack. Humanity was the one force in his life Joker fought against the most. He mocked them, he destroyed them. Humans were like ants, nothing. Yet tonight he was becoming one of them, temporarily mind you. But tonight he would break his one... rule? No Joker had no rules. His one promise to himself.

He stripped himself down to his purple boxers and threw on a tank top. Is this what normal looked like he wondered? No normal didn't have green hair or clown make up. Joker lowered his head in to the sink, watching transfixed as cheap green dye ran down the drain. When almost all had run out, Joker's hair hung, wet and cold to his face a dull brown he had vowed never to see again. Slowly he took a towel, and without trembling at the cold water, he rubbed harsh circles around his face.

How much would come off? He had worn the mask for so long, he wondered if his skin would come off as well. Maybe the scars wouldn't be there. Just another configuration of his imagination that kept his from being human. Human. Yes the rest of him was human, he thought looking down. Minus the scars and grime he was like any other now. Only for one man would he do this.

Batman hands slowly took the cloth from Joker's. It wasn't like Joker hadn't seen him coming, the mirror showed the whole room, he just wasn't sure the man was real until his hands touched Joker. Batman's hands were ungloved. Joker stared at them running his long fingers along the coarse digits.

He looked up at the man. Batman still wore his mask and suit but his gloves were gone. The bat took Joker's hand in his and led the clown to the small cot. They sat, silently, words were not needed. Batman's touch was more gently then Joker had ever felt it.

In fact to his memory he had never felt touch be gentle. No one had run their fingers over the scared face with anything but disgust or distain. The cloth was cool on his skin, irritated by so long spent covered by make-up. The Joker closed his eyes as Batman ran the cloth around his face erasing the Joker. When he opened his eyes would there be any Joker left? If there wasn't who would it be?

His hands were strong and commanding, guiding the Joker's face to the light, as to inspect his work. Yet they were so merciful, aware of every one of Joker's small movements and responding to them. "Beautiful." Batman's voice was a whisper, not a coarse growl. Human. He would be human as well.

"Your turn." Jack whispered back opening his eyes. The bat didn't resist as he tested the mask. It wouldn't break easy but that was not what he was here to do. Jack slowly pealed back the mask. Bruce shook his curly brown hair free and it floated around his face. Jack raised the cloth to his sharp face and as tenderly as he could he rubbed the black paint from around his man's eyes. Bruce flinched a bit as Joker accidentally poked his eye.

"I'm sorry, I'm not use to being soft."

"Let me teach you." Bruce took Jack's hand, ever so softly, and guided him around his face. At first Jack hesitated, but then he found that with a little help he could be gentle, kind even.

Once Bruce's face was as clean as Jack's he began to work at the costume. Jack's hands were shaking so hard that Bruce had to take over. Slowly he peeled off the armor before Jack's eyes. Bruce was exposing himself to the dark while Jack was exposing his self to the light.

Bruce wore a skin tight black shirt and black pants. Jack ran his hands along the cloth. It was so soft, the muscles under it so firm. He traced the lines of Bruce's cut body down to his hands. Their fingers entwined and they looked up to face each other.

Bruce slowly raised his other hand and hovered inches from Jack's cheek as if asking permission. Jack squeezed his and Bruce knew he was allowed to touch the man. Jack closed his eyes again feeling Bruce's rough hands running softly along the scared tissue. Bruce tasted the puffy white lines along Jack's round face.

Then his hand moved to the long brown locks. Bruce's fingers entwined in them as he leaned him tasting those red lips for himself. Bruce's hands left Jacks and roomed his body. His skinny waist, his pale chest, his long neck. Jack's whole body shook. Nobody ever touched him, never! He was freak, he didn't deserve this kindness. But Bruce's hands were driving him crazy, pressing and caressing in places Joker never knew he craved to be touched. The crock of his neck, his sides, the inside of his arm, his hair, his shoulders. All treated with such care under Bruce's hands.

"It's okay." Bruce whispered and he held Jack tight. Jack collapsed in Bruce's arms. No one had ever said those words to him. It was going to be okay. Being human was going to be okay. Jack was going to be okay. Bruce kissed him again and pressed Jack in to the bed.

The mattress was not soft, far from it, but that didn't matter to Jack and Bruce. They had each other and that was enough. They didn't need a heater for the cold night, their shared warmth was fine. Bruce's kiss warmed Jack's very soul. Slowly he raised his arms and embraced Bruce.

Jack began to explore Bruce's body. Pressing at the back of his neck, making Bruce shutter. Jack ran his hands through Bruce's perfectly kept hair. Their lips clashed again as Jack clutched at Bruce's back. It hurt, being human. Feeling Bruce invade his soul, but it was a good hurt. An ache he had longed for.

Jack would be human for one man and one man only. For one night and one night only. Human.


End file.
